Recurring Problems
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: A crazy love triangle is JUST what Simon Seville always wanted, he doesn't know why he has the nerve to like HER and she had always liked *HIM* who may somehow like S - him... Rated T for incest & Bi
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write something a bit out-of-my-area and go with the Alvin x Simon pairing a bit (since I find it very intense and exciting), though I'm not intending for it to go too far. Also my first Simon x Brittany.**

**Enjoy and reveiw if you feel up to it ;)  
**

* * *

Simon watched her from the back row; she was so popular, how would she notice someone like him? Ever?

Yep, it seemed pretty impossible that Brittany Miller would ever take an interest in a nerd like Simon Seville. Especially since she was dating his older brother, Alvin, who didn't seem too fond of giving her up anytime soon.

Simon was stuck. And she wasn't an equation he could simply figure out for himself, he needed her help, too.

Help... that could...

Ideas streamed into Simon's head; Brittany was bad at math, she wouldn't listen to her sister when she tried to tell her, but she'd listen to Simon... wouldn't she..?

'You're going to tutor my girlfriend?' Alvin asked once they came home and Simon had presented the idea. 'She's not a good listener, Si. She won't co operate with you.'

'I can try.' Simon insisted.

'And she's doing this willingly?' Alvin continued, unbelieving.

'I haven't asked her yet, Alvin,' Simon chided, 'I kind of need your say so if I can handle your girlfriend, don't I?'

He smirked. '"Handling" my girlfriend won't be necessary.' He told Simon. Simon blushed a bit. Alvin didn't notice (or care about) this slip-up.

'Sorry,' He covered, 'I meant; I'll be alone with her, and you might want to know that.'

Alvin nodded. 'Sure, but me and Brit are on-and-off, there's kinda no point asking me when we'll probably split up tomorrow.' He reminded. Hope filled Simon.

'I guess...'

'You want to tutor me?' Brittany asked Simon in science as they watched a movie. 'Me of all people?'

'You do need the most help –' Alvin put in, Simon shushed him.

Brittany glared at him. 'You're dumped,' She announced in a mocking whisper. Simon smiled in amusement; these two had no future like this.

'Yes, Brittany,' Simon told her, 'You're one of my friends and you're struggling, why not?'

She sighed. 'Oh, I don't know... I suck?' She tried.

Simon shook his head. 'You just haven't been taught right,' He promised, 'you're into the fun stuff and you get boring speeches instead.'

'So what's the difference?' Alvin interrupted. 'Between you and our teacher?'

'The difference,' Simon replied as Brittany mouthed "dumped" to Alvin, 'is that I know Brittany better than the teachers.'

'And..?' Alvin pressed, smirking at Brittany.

'And I know how to teach her properly,' Simon continued, 'with shopping.'

Brittany looked up to him immediately. 'When can we go?' She asked. Simon chuckled.

'Not now, Brittany,' He told her.

'Oh...' She looked back at Alvin, crossed her arms, looked back at Simon, then him and mouthed again "dumped".

The class ended and they went out to lunch. Simon talked about a schedule with Brittany the whole way to where they sat for lunch, going through when she'd be more alert and where would be her best learning environment.

'So let me get this straight,' Brittany tried, frowning, 'Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday?' Simon laughed and shook his head. She kept getting it wrong.

'Monday, Tuesday Friday and Saturday.' He corrected. 'Since Wednesday is a sport day and I know you'd want to shower after –'

'Bathe.' She corrected. 'I only shower on the weekends. Bathing soothes the muscles after sport.' Simon shrugged.

'Anyway, you won't want to learn after sport, basically.' He smiled. 'And where do you want to go?'

Brittany looked straight at Alvin pointedly and derisively. 'Oh, your room will be fine.' She assured. Alvin's eyes widened, he took Simon by the hand and led him away from her.

'Whatever you do, do not give in to her, okay?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' Simon frowned.

'She's such a flirt, tease, seductress, everything you can name,' Alvin warned, 'I don't want you to do anything you'll – or I'll – regret, alright? You get me?'

Simon nodded. 'I get it, but, seriously, Alvin,' He said forcefully, 'I'm more controlled than that. By the way; how do you know? Personal experience, maybe?'

'No, no,' Alvin assured, 'but she did trap me in her bedroom once, back me up to the bed, lie on me, kiss me –' He saw Simon's face and stopped. ' – I had to resist every single urge in my body.' He sighed. 'I don't want you to go through that...'

Simon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, you do, just not with Brittany, right?'

Alvin lost the fake care and nodded. 'Exactly.'

'_Simon,' Brittany whispered. 'I need to have a break... come on, Si... I want you...' He smiled and shook his head._

'_I don't think so.' He told her. 'Not in this house.' She crawled over to him from the top of the bed, he sat on the floor._

'_Well, which house?' She asked, peeking over the edge to hold his gaze. 'I'm too hot to work, Seville.'_

_He tilted his head up. 'Later, maybe.' He smirked. She smiled in satisfaction and leaned in closer..._

Simon woke with a start. He needed to stop this dreaming about her; it couldn't happed... not right now anyway. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on.

'Whoa!' He jumped as Alvin's face was close to his. Simon quickly gathered himself together, sighing. 'What do you want?' He asked. Alvin smirked and backed up a little. Simon held him in the position, not letting him go.

Alvin frowned at the grab, but didn't protest. He looked up at Simon and smiled. 'You were moaning.' He told Simon, who blushed and looked down. 'Who was it?' He continued. 'Not Jeanette, right? Surely not?'

Simon sighed. 'I don't want to talk about it with you, Alvin.' He admitted. Alvin wouldn't drop it.

'Come on, Si,' He pressed, 'It was Jeanette, wasn't it? If not, who else is turning you on that much? I need to know, Simon,' He insisted. Simon let go of his arm, but Alvin wouldn't go. 'Please? I won't tell, it'll be our secret, I promise I –' Simon cut him off short by kissing his brother lightly on his bottom lip.

He was blushing madly when they parted, Alvin's eyes were wide and shocked to the extreme.

'Me?' He asked. Simon nodded his lie. 'You... me?' He checked. 'Whoa... okay... weird... a little... creepy...'

Simon sighed. 'I wanted to tell you so many times...' He lied. 'Since last month...'

Alvin looked super uncomfortable. 'That's... um... well, not okay, but... um...' He struggled. Simon looked down, trying to act ashamed. 'S-Simon I ... can't do this... I'm... I'm sorry... it's... too out-there... even for me... uh...don't... don't mention this to anyone? As a favour to me? Uh... I'm sorry, Si...' He went to leave, but turned back. 'You... you taste...' He thought a moment. 'N-never mind...' He left Simon feeling really stupid for not thinking of a better comeback. Then again; this could work to his advantage.

* * *

**And the triangle begins... Simon wants Brittany, who wants Alvin, who may just want Simon...**

**Complicated would best describe it all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here I finally got a new chapter (a little shorter than what I'm used to)**

**Comments accepted fully and thank you to the one that corrected the title ;) I must have been out-of-it that day  
**

* * *

'Okay, Brittany,' Simon announced as she sat on his bed in his room on the Friday session. 'Your basic math –'

'Like what?' She asked, not looking too interested. 'Plus, minus?'

Simon blinked. 'No, times tables.' He corrected. 'You should be past those.' He frowned. Maybe this was too hard for him.

'Tell me something I don't know,' She mused sarcastically. Simon nodded.

'Five times eleven is fifty-five.' He told her. She gasped in earnest.

'I knew it was something like that!' She smiled brightly. 'Thanks, Simon.' She batted her eyelashes at him. He turned away to hide his blush.

'You know, there's a good formula for the five times tables,' He continued, rummaging through a plastic bag, 'For instance,' He looked back around, 'Five times two?'

She laughed. 'Ten, I'm not _that_ behind.' She promised.

'Well, what's half of two?' He asked.

'One.' She said in an obvious tone, which of coarse, it was obvious.

'So, add a zero to one and you get the answer.' He finished, turning back to the bags. 'Every number, example, four, you half and multiply by ten to get the answer, four times five is twenty; half of four is two, multiply by ten.' He turned back with a sleeveless pink shirt with a price tag on it.

'Pink _isn't_ your colour, Simon.' She told him. He blushed a bit, but ignored the comment.

'We're not going to work on the time tables,' He told her, 'we're working on percentages, since that's going to be our next unit.' Her threw her the shirt, which she caught and examined closely.

'This is for _me_?' She asked. Simon nodded. 'Thank you...' She sighed. 'It's wonderful...'

'Forty percent off.' He agreed. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the tag.

'What was the original price?' She asked. 'Since it's... ten now?'

'That's for you to figure out.' He told her. 'It's a percentage problem you have to solve.' He smiled at her mortified look. 'It's your goal by the end of the fortnight.' He assured. 'I don't expect you to work it out by this afternoon. She sighed in relief.

They spent the whole afternoon on the problems, Simon was happy that Brittany co operated well, learned well, and had some of Jeanette's brains to keep her grade up. Simon knew that Brittany, like him, had a specific way of being taught.

After Brittany had figured out a simple problem (ten percent of 20) she demanded a break.

'Simon, do you know why Alvin hasn't came in to check on us?' She asked. Simon smirked.

'No. Not at all.' He lied. 'Maybe he's not worried.'

'That's not like him...' She frowned. 'I miss him...' She admitted. 'I don't know why we always break up... well... I guess, I don't like _talking_ with him, but he's so comforting... it's just that his hugs, his kisses, are so wonderful... I couldn't match them with any other guy's.' She sighed. Simon put on a thoughtful look.

'How do you know?' He asked. 'Have you _kissed_ every guy in the school?'

'No,' She smiled. 'Some guys are unbearable to _look_ at.' She smirked and looked him up and down. 'But _you_, Simon,' She smirked. 'You're _fine_.' She laughed at his stunned look. Simon hoped he wasn't blushing too hard, but knew he was blushing.

'Well...' He stammered. 'Thanks...'

'You're right,' She smiled. 'I _haven't_ kissed every guy in the school. Or even in our year. But, I can make a start, can't I?' She looked to Simon, who blushed deeper.

'You're seriously considering a nerd like me?' He asked. She giggled.

'You're a _hot_ nerd, Simon,' She corrected. 'And not even that boring.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Well, thanks.' He said blandly. 'How do you get the conclusion that I'm "hot"?'

She scanned him. 'You're so mysterious,' She decided, not looking him in the eye so she wouldn't see his blush. 'Any girl who knew you would want to get to the bottom of you, it could be an addiction to figure you out. Your glasses.' She added. He nodded.

'I know, they're –'

'Amazing.' She interrupted.

Simon gave her a disbelieving glance. '"Amazing"? Since _when_?' He asked.

'I only just noticed now...' She shrugged. 'They compliment your eyes well, Simon.' She insisted.

His blush couldn't have been any deeper. He looked down to hide it.

'Right,' He stammered. 'As normal as that comment is for you –'

Brittany laughed at his discomfort. 'I was _kidding_, Simon!' She promised. It's not like I want to go out with you,' She smirked. 'Not yet, anyway.'

Simon gave her a sheet for homework to finish off. 'Back on track, _Brittany_,' He told her. 'You can either complete this homework or our teachers, but you have to show me at least _one_ of them, got it?' He checked. She nodded.

'You sounded so much like Alvin, then,' She noticed. 'Which could be a good thing or a bad thing; depending on weather you like me or not, that is,' She winked and left the room.

Simon gazed in awe after her.

_Geeze, what a tease! Does she __**always**__ talk like that? I don't remember it with Alvin..._ Simon thought, packing up the lesson's papers and putting them into a folder. _Maybe, just maybe, she __**does**__ have feelings for me..._ He took the folder and placed it in a drawer just as Alvin walked in.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room as he meandered over to Simon.

'How'd she go?' Alvin stammered a little, a noticeable blush forming in his cheeks.

Simon shrugged, smiling to himself. 'She went really well, for her previous mark, that is, but she's got so much more room for improvement.' He confirmed.

Alvin simply nodded, giving off more uncomfort.

'And you were right, she is _such_ a tease. How can you stand it?'

Alvin shrugged again. 'I get used to it... um... I was wondering what... just... um... that kiss was... actually... really... well it was a-amazing... f-for m-me, that is... um... just... I'm all confused over it and... well, it's just...' Alvin took a deep breath and kissed Simon again, letting his lips glide over Simon's. When he stopped, Simon was in such a shock about it all he had no clue what to say or do about it. 'Just... just testing... s-sorry if... well, you were the one with feelings for me... but.. if they've passed... I'm really s-sorry... uh... I'd better... go...' He finished, leaving Simon in that same shocked silence.

_Okay, did I bring this on myself or what? My brother has feelings for me? Wow, that's a bit... just a __**little**__ weird... feels kind of exciting, to be honest... but anyway, back to Brittany... right? Or is Alvin my...? No. No way, no, it's still Brittany._

He frowned in confusion and made his way to the kitchen for dinner.

Alvin blushed a bit as he saw Simon, but it settled down and looked away.

Simon felt a smile creep up on him regardless of how cruel the thought of it was – at least he didn't have Alvin worrying about Brittany and himself, though hoped these strange outbursts from Alvin would subside to a very minimum or stop all together before he announced it someplace embarrassing and in front of Brittany; like school or (in the worst case) a concert.

In any case, the plan at first was to make sure Alvin had nothing to worry about, now Simon had _much_ to worry about.

* * *

**Absolutely _love_ making Alvin shy :D it's so different**

**Okay, I'm open to opinions; who do you think should end up with who? **

**Next chapter's coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Very sorry about how long it's been, but I decided to try and post a new chapter to every one of my stories on Christmas, just for a holiday treat for those who've been waiting for it.**_

_**This one's based on Alvin's thoughts, the poor boy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was no longer sure what to think.

I no longer had a clue who I was supposed to be, how I should act.

And being Alvin Seville, that should be my main goal; I had a reputation to keep.

So how come the only person my future seemed to include was Simon? How come he had to kiss me? Why did _I_ kiss him? Was I seriously falling for my brother?

I hoped, as I woke this morning, that it was all a stupid phase, that I'd snap out of it. And I think I succeeded, too, until I saw him; his grey, stormy eyes captivating me as he shook me awake for breakfast.

'H-hi...' I breathed out. He smirked at me and walked away.

Cursing, I walked to the bathroom for a small, short morning shower.

I was so confused right now; did he even _like_ me? I know he _said_ he did, but it really didn't _seem_ like it. He didn't keep eye contact with me, he avoided me just as much as usual, nothing fitted. Nothing.

On getting breakfast, I sat down as far away as I could from Simon, finding myself yearning for Brittany, who would stop these feelings; she'd order him to stop it, tell him it meant nothing. But even if she did, it wouldn't be true: It meant something, alright.

_Brittany, think about Brittany... her soft, light auburn fur, her fiery attitude_, _her sweet voice, his grey eyes, his smart-alec responses, his taste, his bland jokes, his glasses, his seductive looks, his touch, his – NO! No. Not_** Simon**_! _**Brittany**_! What is _**wrong **_with me? Urgh, Alvin, stop it._

'Morning, Alvin,' Dave greeted. I nodded in return, tiredly sipping my milk. Simon watched me for a split second, and it only took those few milliseconds for me to come up with a heated blush.

'Are you okay, Alvin?' Simon asked. I looked back at him, ready to answer with a 'just tired', but he _winked_ at me and my words escaped me. I felt a strong longing to just kiss him, but knew I had to stop that urge becoming me.

'Uhm... I just... n-nothing...' I stammered, realising too late that the answer I gave him had absolutely nothing to do with the question and proceeding to blush again.

It would be a long day.

'Is Brittany coming over today?' Theodore asked Simon, who nodded, swallowing a bite of toast.

'Mmhm,' He confirmed, 'she's doing really well, too. Luckily we've got a test coming up, so she can prove her skills have improved. I really hope she'll focus today more than before,' he added thoughtfully. 'She doesn't co-operate as well as she could. Never gives me full attention.'

'I told you she wouldn't,' I chided. He looked at me, a new blush rising in my cheeks again. I scolded how vulnerable he made me feel. How weak.

'I know,' He replied simply. 'Thanks for warning me, Alvin,' He added. I nodded shyly and looked down.

Since when did _he_ thank me? Was he doing this on purpose?

Oh, I _really_ needed Brittany.

No sound ever came from the bedroom once Brittany and Simon retreated to it, other than Simon's smart-talk about whatever they were learning in there. But I never worried, now. Simon didn't like Brittany. Of that, I was sure.

Or... was I simply hopeful?

I chided that thought away and tried to write new lyrics for Dave. He needed them. I didn't need these thoughts.

_So stop thinking about it, Alvin! Get a grip! Pull yourself together!_

I sighed, trying my best to obey my brain, but my heart told me other things that I couldn't silence. I swear, I'd go mad from the two sides my body seemed to be split into; one side wanted Brittany and the other wanted Simon like it'd never wanted anything more in the world.

And my morals were stuck in-between.

'Ah, freaking hell,' I gave up, standing and pacing the living room for lack of something to do. This didn't suffice.

'- I'll be right back, I promise,' Came Brittany's voice earnestly. She spotted me in the living room and smiled wickedly. 'I was wondering where you kept the whipped cream,' She derisively told me. I rolled my eyes.

'Brittany, you're not fooling me,' I scoffed. 'Simon doesn't think of you like that.'

'How do you know?' She pointed out.

'He told me.' I replied. It was kind of true. Kind of.

'Okay, then, you got me,' she shrugged, continuing to the kitchen.

'Brit?' I called to her thoughtfully. She made a responsive sound. 'Do you want to go out with me again?' He asked. She peeked her head around the corner.

'Excuse me?' She asked.

I sighed. 'Will you go out with me?' I repeated. She frowned.

'I will. When?' She smirked. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

'_Now_?' I stated in an it's-so-obvious tone.

'Sure, why not,' She agreed, 'It'll be over tomorrow, anyway,' She sighed, hiding the other half of a sad look form me before heading back to the bedroom. I was confused at what exactly that meant.

But then my mind went straight back to thinking of Simon.

I wondered who I could ask about this problem, since I really wanted to tell someone. For once in my life.

Thinking about it, I could only name one person, the one who would never judge me; Jeanette.

But... would she judge me on liking my brother?

I still had my reputation to keep.

I had to be careful.

* * *

_**Weeell, there it is, remember; I **_**do**_** take opinions and suggestions so please feel free!**_

_**Thnks a bunch for the reviews, guys!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
